This invention relates to the soilless growth of plant sprouts and more particularly to a method and apparatus for growing superior quality plant sprouts.
Plant sprouts are commonly grown for human and animal consumption by subjecting them to controlled conditions of temperature, light and humidity. They are usually grown in a soilless indoor environment with external temperature control in enclosed containers having means for drainage in which they are periodically watered. Their acceptance as a food for humans is influenced by their appearance and taste. Commercially grown sprouts are often long and thin and have curled and discolored root portions and sometimes have an undesirable taste. Plant sprouts grown by conventional procedures usually require about 5 or more days of growth before they are ready for harvesting. Improvements in the methods and apparatus employed for growing plant sprouts which would enable growers to produce superior quality plant sprouts in shorter periods of time are continuously sought.